


Parallel Talks

by ironarm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of noora and Linn as well, Mentions of Eskild, just boys laying in bed, just straight up fluff and bantering, like a lot of fluff, nothing else, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironarm/pseuds/ironarm
Summary: Summary: Where it’s a parallel of a parallel, but with different situations and sayings.__“What are the reasons?” Even murmurs, his hand slowly clasping onto the hand on his chest and tightening its hold.“I think if it means that he gets to make the choice of kissing you and holding you close, he’ll probably agree with you.”“Huh, and what would you say?” Even grins, snatching his hand away from Isak’s and clasping it around his waist.“I would agree with his reasons, they are pretty good after all.”





	Parallel Talks

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys like this fic in the sense this is my first ever isak/even fic and I hope I did the characters justice. 
> 
> Thank you to Taha for sticking through for this fic as I kept on changing everything cause I’ll always be unsatisfied.

_Warm_ , _soft_ , and _gentle_ are the only words going through Isak's mind as he feels Even's fingers slowly sliding through his hair.

 _The Warmth_ , that is radiating off of Even, as Isak's nose and lips are pressed up against his blue sweater.

 _Gentle_ , as Even slowly moves his thumb against the edge of Isak's forehead, against his outer cheek and onto the edge of his jaw.

 _Soft_ , as the warm puffs of breath coming from Even's mouth slowly wash over Isak.

 _And_ _happy_ , as Even's piercing blue eyes turn towards Isak and watch the blonde eyelashes flutter slowly - "stop looking at me." Isak murmurs, his lips quirking up at the corners and his nose slightly twitching because of Even's sweater.

"I don't think I can," Even replies back, his eyes glued to Isak's face as a slow grin appears; while, in return, Isak huffs. Turning a bit more towards Isak, Even moves his hand from the corner of Isak's jaw to his inner cheek and slowly traces it to the edge of Isak's eyelashes. Isak's eyelashes flutter against Even's thumb as Even slowly, but surely carries on his touches - but then Isak reels back, his eyes opening, the smile on his lips widening, _and god, Even just wants to pull him in again._

But instead, he just closes his eyes and pulls Isak just a little bit closer as the sounds grow a little louder outside. Though, they almost sound far away - the voices of Eskild and Noora, the soft tapping of Linn as she waits for her coffee are loud and alive; and Even just wants to pull in Isak _a little bit closer_.

Though, when Even tugs Isak to try to get him closer, Isak laughs in return, "Even, we have no space between us, I highly doubt I can get more closer." Isak says, his cheeks tinged a light pink, his eyes twinkling.

But it isn't enough for Even, even when Isak is so close that his body heat is radiating onto Even, not even when he can feel Isak's puffs of breath against his own lips, and not even when the arm he has under Isak has fallen asleep some time ago and he can't really feel his muscles anymore.

"You know, it's nice to reply to the guy you're currently manhandling," Isak states, a little snort following his words. "What are you thinking about anyway?" Isak asks, leaning a little onto Even's chest, meeting Even's eyes.

Even turns to face Isak a little more and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "You, and how possibly that life's a movie." Even whispers back, his hand delving into Isak's curls and pressing the small curls back.  
  
"How so?" Isak laughs, moving a little closer to Even and pressing his face to Even's chest - hearing the soft taps of his heartbeat.

"That you can be the director of your own life - do you get what I mean?" Even says dazedly, moving his hand away from Isak's hair and placing it against Isak's back.

Instead, in return, Isak huffs because it sounds so cliche, to think you could be the director of your own life, to control the situations around you and possibly accept that everything will turn out okay.

 _But dear_ , does he wish that because the chance to continue what is going on with Even was so fragile, so hopeful, and so new after everything had occurred. Though, fate had a way of playing its way into his life. So, all Isak did, was snort. "You don't think you're the director of your own life?" Even asks, noticing Isak's reaction, his eyebrows furrowing immediately.

"What I think, is that we can be having this conversation in an alternate universe and that Isak would possibly be agreeing with you after you made a statement of how we are," Isak states, pressing his nose into the outskirts of Even's neck and placing his hand on Even's chest. "But, after what we've been through, after all that has happened, I think we are the directors of our own life. Besides, if I didn't run across the entire city to get to you, we wouldn't be where we are now. So yes, I think parallel Isak would agree with you."

A snort follows out of Even's mouth and Isak smiles. "And would that Isak agree with what parallel Even is saying? Which, of course, we don't know as if yet if you do." Even whispers, leaning down and pressing a soft, barely there kiss on Isak's forehead.

"Well, it depends solely on his reasons," Isak says as he moves closer to Even and drops his hand over the string of Even's sweater.

"What are the reasons?" Even murmurs, his hand slowly clasping onto the hand on his chest and tightening its hold.

"I think if it means that he gets to make the choice of kissing you and holding you close, he'll probably agree with you."

"Huh, and what would you say?" Even grins, snatching his hand away from Isak's and clasping it around his waist.

"I would agree with his reasons, they are pretty good after all."

Even laughs, "so you say. I think I would agree with his reasons as well."

"He would be glad that you do."

"I'm sure he will." Even replies back in a low voice, moving down a bit and brushing their noses together. Then he catches Isak under the chin and kisses him on the mouth, soft and warm and sweeter than any kiss has a right to be. Isak _aches_ with it, all the way through the core of him; he whimpers, grabs a handful of Even's sweater and tries to act like _he’s not drowning._

Though, instead of Even pushing his lips a little harder against Isak's, he chuckles into his mouth and moves back. "Hello there," Even says, his swollen kissed lips widening - his blue eyes twinkling.

And all Isak can do in response is wrinkle his nose. "You know, parallel Isak would be disappointed that you stopped kissing parallel Isak."

Even raises his eyebrow. "Oh, would he now?"

"Well, yes. Theoretically speaking, kisses are the embodiment of a relationship."

"I thought it was trust?"

"Physical aspect of the relationship."

"Ah, there you go, you cleared it up; besides, how would you know?"

"Well, considering I got a five in biology, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm saying." Isak laughs and moving forward to bury his nose into Even's sweater once again.

Even smiled, "of course, how could I ever doubt that you didn't? You are, of course, a genius."

"Glad to know that my boyfriend agrees as well."

"I wouldn't think to do anything else." Even states softly, pressing Isak a little more closer to him.

In return, Isak smiles, and his heart skips a beat.

And so does Even's.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Even whispers back, slowly pulling Isak just a little bit _closer._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr? Or possibly request prompts there, stansbill


End file.
